Juice=Juice
Juice=Juice is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, formed with five members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and one member of GREEN FIELDS. The group formed on February 3, 2013. In Japan, the proper pronunciation of the group's name is "Juusu Juusu" (ジュースジュース). They are starting off as an indies group, aiming for a major debut. Members *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Peach) *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Apple) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Lemon) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Orange) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Grape) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) History 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, Juice=Juice was announced as a new unit, consisting of Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari, each member represents a fruit. The unit was unnamed until February 25, when the name and member colors were revealed. Not long after being announced, it was announced that Miyamoto Karin would be graduating from PINK!SS, to focus on the group. On March 2, Juice=Juice made their debut as a group at the Hinamatsuri festival, where they also announced and performed their first indies single titled Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. From March 16, to May 21, They were the opening act for some of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concerts. On April 20, they were the opening act at °C-ute’s ~Treasure Box~ concert. On May 5, they performed, and pre-released their second indies single "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. To celebrate the release of their second single, the group will have handshake events at the Hello! Project shop in Akihabara on May 14, May 22, and May 23. On May 19, it was announced that Hello! Pro Kenshuusei would be releasing their second indies single titled Ten Made Nobore! on June 8 with Juice=Juice. This single counts as Juice=Juice's third indies single. Discography :See also Juice=Juice Discography. Singles Indies Singles *2013.04.03 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *2013.06.12 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) Magazine Appearences *2013.04.24 UTB+ (vol.13). *2013.04.24 B.L.T magazine *2013.05.09 BOMB magazine *2013.05.24 B.L.T magazine *2013.05.27 BIG ONE GIRLS magazine *2013.05.30 Yanyan magazine Trivia *They are not yet official members, girls may be added, swapped or removed. *All members had previously failed an audition. *Tsunku shortens their name as "Ju=Ju" *According to Tsunku, this is the first of several units that will be formed in 2013 and 2014. *Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina cried when they found out they would be debuting, Otsuka cried again after the music video filming of their first indies single. *Miyazaki Yuka is the only member who wasn't from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she is also the oldest member. *Kanazawa Tomoko was in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei for less than three months before being placed in a group. *Tsunku said Juice=Juice's concept should be cool and sexy. He named it with the hope that it would be a unit that was fresh and full of personality forever. Still, the fact that it is not bright and cheerful childish, It is a good stretch while mature, to COOL, and can produce a sense of youth sizzle. *There is no official leader so far. However, most H!P groups tend to appoint a leader once they have a major debut. *The group tends to incorporate their image colors in jewelry and socks. External Links *Hello! Project Official Website *Official Announcement from Hello! Project *Official Juice=Juice Channel *Official Ameba Blog Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2013 Units Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Tsunku Category:Juice=Juice Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Youngest Juice=Juice Member Category:Oldest Juice=Juice Members Category:Oricon